Home
by HeroxPartnerfan96
Summary: When Ash arrives home from Sinnoh to tell his mum about the adventures he had, someone he didn't expect comes to see him. Advanceshipping one-shot


**Home**

**(This is set after the Sinnoh Saga, so that means this takes place before Best Wishes. Also, Ash and May's ages are increased since it would make more sense for them to be older since they would grow up in the show. In this, Ash is 15 and May is 14.)**

Ash smiled as he looked out from the hill to see Pallet Town out not too far ahead. His partner and friend, Pikachu, sat on his shoulder as usual as the two looked out at the town. "Look at that, Pikachu. We're here! Let's go!" Ash smiled, excited.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu agreed. Ash ran down the hill and arrived at his house, opening the door to come inside. "Mum, I'm home!" Ash said. At this, Ash's mum, Delia, came into the room and smiled to see Ash there.

"Ash, it's wonderful to see you home. How were your adventures at Sinnoh?" Delia asked. "Mum, I have a lot to tell you about." Ash responded. But then, the two suddenly heard a knock on the door.

"It sounds like someone is here to see you." Delia said. Ash went to answer the door and was surprised to find a familiar girl standing at the door wearing her green Trainer outfit along with the familiar bandana around her head. Ash was surprised, when he recognized who it was.

"May?" Ash asked. May came inside and smiled when she saw it was Ash. "Ash, it's great to see you home! I was looking to coming over to see you." May said. Ash was surprised at this; the last he saw of May, she was on her way to Johto to compete in the Pokémon Contests. Delia could tell what was going to happen and smiled.

"I'll leave you two by yourselves." Delia said, and headed into the other room. Since Ash and May were alone, they both sat down on the couch beside each other. Ash remained silent for a few moments; it was a bit nerve wracking to see May again after it had been such a while. But then, he looked up at her.

"May, what are you doing back here? Weren't you on your way to Johto when I last saw you?" Ash asked. May nodded; she was going there at first, but she had a good reason for why she was here.

"Well, I was, but I changed my mind and came here when I heard that you were on your way home. I got excited when I heard about it, and took the ferry that was going to Kanto just to see you." May explained. Ash was surprised at first, but then he started to smile as he understood what May was saying as he thought about it. "And, I didn't tell the others about this, but...I missed you while you were at Sinnoh, Ash. I had always enjoyed the time I spent with you in Hoenn, and I always loved the adventures we had." May explained. Ash started to smile; this was giving the confidence to tell May what he was sure she wanted to hear.

"Yeah, I missed you too, May. In fact, while I was at Sinnoh, I was thinking about you...a lot." Ash said. May was surprised at this; did she really just hear Ash say that to her?

"You were?" she asked. Ash nodded slowly, and then looked up at May to see her eyes; he always seemed to smile when he saw her eyes. He could never explain why, but May's eyes always let him know to never give up when he was down or feeling alone.

"Yeah, I was. I could never explain why, but you just seemed to be the one I thought about the most. I have had a lot of friends leave before, but you just always seemed so special to me. You seemed to change my life the most, and I never felt happier than to spend time with you." Ash explained. May was amazed by this; she never realised she meant so much to Ash. She always knew she was close to him, but she never suspected it would be this much.

"Really?" May asked. Ash nodded, and got out a small pink flower from his pocket. "I got you something special while I was at Sinnoh." Ash said, and placed the small flower in May's hands. May looked down at it and started to smile; she had heard about this during her brief time in Sinnoh with Ash.

"A Gracidea?" May asked. "Yeah. I got that while I was at Sinnoh, and well...that's just my way of thanking you for having stayed with me the entire way through Hoenn. I wanted to show you that I was grateful for everything, but I couldn't work out how, until I saw that and I knew it was perfect." Ash explained. May looked down at the small flower and smiled brightly; it was such a gorgeous gift for Ash to get her, even thought he didn't realise it himself.

"Ash, it's beautiful. Thank you. I also wanted to thank you for helping me in the adventure as well. If I didn't meet you, I'm sure I would have never gone on the adventure I did. I really need to thank you for that too." May explained. Ash smiled at this; he felt happy that May liked what he got her. But then, he suddenly remembered something he was told and figured that he should tell May before he forgot.

"May?" he asked. "What is it, Ash?" May asked, looking over at Ash. Ash started to smile to himself; he was sure that May would love it when she heard this.

"While I was on my way home from Sinnoh, I got invited to come to a new region called Unova. I was told I could have someone come along as well, and I was wondering...if you would like to come with me." Ash explained. May looked at Ash in surprise for a few seconds, and then she smiled with excitement.

"Ash, I'd love to! That sounds really exciting! When are we leaving?" May asked. Ash smiled, hearing this response; he knew that May would enjoy the sound of that.

"The ferry leaves tomorrow morning, so that way we have time to get ready so we're good to go." Ash said. May felt so excited; she was going to go to a new region, and the best part was that she could get to come with Ash.

"Ash, it feels wonderful to have come to see you. Not only do I get to see you again, but I also get to have a new adventure with you. Do you know what we're going to see there?" May asked. Ash shook his head; that seemed to be the best part for him.

"Not yet, but I know that we're going to face it together." Ash responded, and took May's hand to further prove his point. The two both smiled at each other; they were so glad they got to see together, because that meant they could have a new adventure together and enjoy more time with each other because of it.


End file.
